pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Focus Punch
Focus Punch (Japanese: はどうだん Fighting Spirit Punch) is a Pokémon move. It is available in the third and fourth generation games - , , , , , and . Focus Punch is an extremely powerful Fighting-type move. It is also the most powerful punching move in the Pokémon games. This move requires two turns. Move stats Base power: 150 Type: Power points:' '''20 '''Special effects:' The Pokémon focuses, lets the other Pokémon move, and then attacks. If the enemy damages the Pokémon using the move while it is preparing, the move fails. This move is a contact move. Contest stats Appeal type: Tough Appeal points: 3 Jam: 0 Learnset Name / / Charmander TM01 TM01 Charmeleon TM01 TM01 Charizard TM01 TM01 Squirtle TM01 TM01 Wartortle TM01 TM01 Blastoise TM01 TM01 Pikachu TM01 TM01 Raichu TM01 TM01 Sandshrew TM01 TM01 Sandslash TM01 TM01 Nidoqueen TM01 TM01 Nidoking TM01 TM01 Clefairy TM01 TM01 Clefable TM01 TM01 Jigglypuff TM01 TM01 Wigglytuff TM01 TM01 Psyduck TM01 TM01 Golduck TM01 TM01 Mankey TM01 TM01 Primeape TM01 TM01 Poliwhirl TM01 TM01 Poliwrath TM01 TM01 Abra TM01 TM01 Kadabra TM01 TM01 Alakazam TM01 TM01 Machop TM01 TM01 Machoke TM01 TM01 Machamp TM01 TM01 Geodude TM01 TM01 Graveler TM01 TM01 Golem TM01 TM01 Slowbro TM01 TM01 Muk TM01 TM01 Gengar TM01 TM01 Drowzee TM01 TM01 Hypno TM01 TM01 Cubone TM01 TM01 Marowak TM01 TM01 Hitmonlee TM01 TM01 Hitmonchan TM01 TM01 Lickitung TM01 TM01 Rhydon TM01 TM01 Chansey TM01 TM01 Kangaskhan TM01 TM01 Mr. Mime TM01 TM01 Jynx TM01 TM01 Electabuzz TM01 TM01 Magmar TM01 TM01 Pinsir TM01 TM01 Snorlax TM01 TM01 Dragonite TM01 TM01 Mewtwo TM01 TM01 Mew TM01 TM01 Quilava TM01 TM01 Typhlosion TM01 TM01 Totodile TM01 TM01 Croconaw TM01 TM01 Feraligatr TM01 TM01 Sentret TM01 TM01 Furret TM01 TM01 Ledyba TM01 TM01 Ledian TM01 TM01 Togetic TM01 TM01 Flaaffy TM01 TM01 Ampharos TM01 TM01 Marill TM01 TM01 Azumarill TM01 TM01 Sudowoodo TM01 TM01 Politoed TM01 TM01 Aipom TM01 TM01 Quagsire TM01 TM01 Slowking TM01 TM01 Snubbull TM01 TM01 Granbull TM01 TM01 Heracross TM01 TM01 Sneasel TM01 TM01 Teddiursa TM01 TM01 Ursaring TM01 TM01 Delibird TM01 TM01 Elekid TM01 TM01 Magby TM01 TM01 Miltank TM01 TM01 Blissey TM01 TM01 Tyranitar TM01 TM01 Treecko TM01 TM01 Grovyle TM01 TM01 Sceptile TM01 TM01 Combusken TM01 TM01 Blaziken TM01 TM01 Swampert TM01 TM01 Ludicolo TM01 TM01 Breloom TM01 TM01 Slakoth TM01 TM01 Vigoroth TM01 TM01 Slaking TM01/Level 43 TM01/Level 43 Makuhita TM01 TM01 Hariyama TM01 TM01 Sableye TM01 TM01 Mawile TM01 TM01 Aggron TM01 TM01 Meditite TM01 TM01 Medicham TM01 TM01 Volbeat TM01 TM01 Illumise TM01 TM01 Grumpig TM01 TM01 Spinda TM01 TM01 Cacnea TM01 TM01 Cacturne TM01 TM01 Zangoose TM01 TM01 Kecleon TM01 TM01 Dusclops TM01 TM01 Regirock TM01 TM01 Regice TM01 TM01 Registeel TM01 TM01 Deoxys TM01 TM01 TM *Item name: TM01 *Versions: , , , . *How to Obtain: Found on Route 115, near a Blackbelt (Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald); In Silph Co (FR/LG). *Price: Sells for 1,500 Gallery Ash Heracross Focus Punch.png Cassidy Sableye Focus Punch.png Anabel_Alakazam_Focus_Punch.png Marcel Vigoroth Focus Punch.png Greta Medicham Focus Punch.png Tyson's Hariyama Focus Punch.png Golduck_Focus Punch.png Linda's Timburr Focus Punch.png Ambipom focus punch.png Brandon's_Regice_Focus_Punch.png Brandon Regis Focus Punch.png Sugar Focus Punch.png Summer Academy Raichu Focus Punch.png Morrison Swampert Focus Punch.png Swampert Focus Punch.png Crimson's Zangoose Focus Punch.png Samantha Mawile Focus Punch.png HitmonleeFocusPunch.png Poncho Ludicolo Focus Punch.png Muk Focus Punch.png Timmy Grimm Dusclops Focus Punch.png Emily_Psyduck_Focus_Punch.png Norman Slaking Focus Punch.png Category:Punching moves